Be My Girl
by nom-de-plumee
Summary: Pernah kepingin jadi pacarnya Hinata? Pikirkanlah keinginan itu matang2 setelah membaca kisah ini. Kisah bagaimana Sasuke berjuang utk menjadi pacar Hinata. RnR! CnC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Her Family

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Naw

Enjoy d story!

000

Pernah ngebayangin jadian sama Hinata Hyuuga? Pembaca tahu kan, Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan anaknya Hiashi Hyuuga, kakaknya Hanabi Hyuuga, dan sepupuan sama Neji Hyuuga? Kalo gak ngerti dari silsilah keluarga, gimana kalo saya bilang Hinata Hyuuga yang temen deketnya Shino Aburame dan Kiba Inuzuka –jangan lupa, si Akamaru juga? Gak ngerti juga? Saya deskripsiin _tetek bengeknya_ aja deh...

Hinata Hyuuga itu seorang cewek berusia 17 tahun. Sekarang sih masih kelas 2 SMA. Mukanya, lumayan. Rambutnya, lumayan. Matanya, lumayan. Hidungnya, lumayan. Bibirnya, lumayan.

…

Intinya, orangnya lumayan. Secara umum sih, lumayan… aneh…_ ziiiiiing_… uhm, maksud saya, lumayan menarik –kalo kalian mengenalnya dekat. Ngomong-ngomong tentang aneh, sebenarnya kita semua kan aneh. Cuma tingkat keanehannya aja yang beda, tul gak?

Well, saya keluar area nih… Balik ke masalah awal. Ada yang pernah ngebayangin jadi pacarnya Hinata?

.

.

.

Lebih baik jangan deh. Pikirkan nasib kalian.

Saya juga gak ngebayangin jadi pacarnya kok. _Lha wong _saya ini cewek. Tapi kalo saya jadi cowok, saya… juga gak mau sih. Soalnya saya terlanjur suka sama mas Ryosuke, jadi… mo jadi cewek ataupun cowok, tetep sama mas Ryosuke :3 _Back to the problem_, saya cuma bisa nyaranin untuk jangan ngebayangin, soalnya banyak hal-hal yang mesti dipertimbangkan melalui pemikiran mendalam. Cukup satu orang Sasuke Uchiha sajalah korban menjadi pacar Hinata –pertama dan terakhir. Berbagai macam usaha harus dilalui si Uchiha yang konon katanya punya wajah paling cool se-Konoha ini buat jadi pacarnya si Hinata.

000

**Be My Girl**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan mengendus –mencium- tangan itu, "Hinata, jadilah kekasihku, yang pertama… dan terakhir…"

Hinata yang sedikit memerah itu pun berkata dengan gugup, "Ummm, Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

"Bukankah dulu Sasu sudah pernah pacaran sama Karin?"

Hening sejenak.

"He-eh… aku lupa. Ya udah deh, jadi kekasih keduaku?"

"Lalu, Sakura?"

"…"

"Ino?"

"…"

"Tenten?"

"…"

"Tsu…" tangan kanan Sasuke yang semula memegang tangan Hinata telah berpindah tempat menutupi bibir yang menyebutkan satu per satu mantan si pujangga cinta, sepintas terlihat sangat romantis… tapi sebenarnya sih bukan romantisme yang dicari. Sasuke mencegahnya menyebut nama mantannya yang paling _tua_. Jangan tanya 'mengapa' pada cowok itu. Sampai dunia _gonjang-ganjing _pun ia tak akan membongkar rahasia itu –well, kecuali kalau saya berkenan, sih…

"Jangan kau lanjutkan lagi, Hina… Jadilah kekasihku yang terakhir. Yang menemaniku hingga akhir nanti."

Senyuman maut yang dikata orang bisa menyebabkan para pemudi –dan pemuda- melanglang buana ke surga itu pun muncul di bibir Sasuke untuk sesaat sebelum Hinata berkata, "Ummm, hal itu… tanyakan kepada ayah, Hanabi, Neji, Shino, dan Kiba saja ya? Jawabanku ikut mereka kok…"

_Gubrakk_… Hinata…Hinata… tahukah kamu betapa kencangnya jantung Sasuke berdetak untuk menanyakannya langsung padamu? Lagipula, yang pengen dijadiin pacar kan kamu, bukan Hyuuga lain ataupun dua orang _weirdos_ kawan seperjuanganmu…

000

Saat ini, Sasuke tengah duduk manis di hadapan pemimpin klan Hyuuga –Hiashi Hyuuga. Dua buah cangkir berwarna pink cerah bertengger di depan masing-masing individu. Setiap cangkir mengepulkan asap putih yang membumbung, menandakan tingkat panas teh yang dikandungnya.

"Jadi… kau bermaksud menimang putri tertuaku sebagai kekasihmu?"

Sasuke mengelap keningnya yang sedikit basah. Bukan basah karena keringat sih, tapi kena uap teh isi si cangkir. Biasa, Sasuke kalau _nervos_ kan musti minum terus. Minuman itu, meski panas, tetap menarik di matanya yang item kaya kopi itu. Lebih enak tuh kalau minum kopi –biar _matching_ sama matanya, tapi sayang, Hyuuga tua sesepuh klan bermata putih yang tengah duduk di depannya itu meminta dua cangkir teh panas. Umm, bukan sekadar teh panas sih, tapi teh hijau panas. Pembaca tahu kan, teh ijo gak seenak dan selezat teh biasa? Well, pertamanya, si pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu sih pengen ngasih susu rasa vanilla. Tapi gengsi dong… kan udah tua, masa masih minum susu kayak anak batita?

"Iya… ayahanda…"

Mata Hiashi Hyuuga menajam mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke si bungsu Uchiha. Belum diterima aja sudah berani manggil ayahanda. Jadi ngrasa kalau si Sasu ini sok kenal sok dekat.

"Hn. Apa alasanmu?"

"Tentu saja alasan saya karena cinta, ayahanda. Cinta saya kepada Hinata seperti sebuah tetesan air dalam gua…"

Sesepuh kita ini menggenggam cangkir teh di tangannya semakin erat, _"Beraninya bocah ini memanggilku ayahanda? Fugaku, anakmu ini sungguh…"_

"Eh, sebenarnya sih seperti garam..."

"Apa? Maksudmu asin?"

Teh panas di cangkir pun tumpah perlahan karena getaran keras yang diterima si cangkir dari genggaman tangan Hiashi. Tetesannya membasahi bumi bersamaan dengan munculnya bulir-bulir keringat yang menggantikan uap teh di kening Sasuke.

"Uh, maksud saya… seperti sebuah cerita. Ayah tahu kan… kisah putri dan garam? Bagaimana tidak enaknya rasa makanan tanpa garam. Begitulah rasa cinta anaknda terhadap Hinata. Cinta anaknda sangat dalam… dan luas…"

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hiashi enggak ngerti apa yang Sasuke omongkan. Intinya, bocah berambut pantat bebek itu suka dan cinta berat sama anaknya, Hinata. Memikirkan berbagai macam hal dalam kepalanya, Hiashi pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya…

Well, Sasuke, tampaknya kau sudah dapat restu dari ketua klan Hyuuga itu.

000

Satu restu telah Sasuke dapatkan –restu dari _ayahanda_nya, Hiashi. Belum jadi ayahandanya sih. Tapi nyaris, kan? Secara, dia bakalan menikah sama anak tertuanya gitu… Tapi tunggu dulu… saya saranin jangan senang dulu, kan masih butuh restu dari Hanabi, Neji, dan prennya Hinata.

000

Kedip.

Jeda.

Hembusan nafas.

Jeda.

Kedip lagi.

Jeda.

Hembusan nafas lagi.

"Jadi?" Sasuke bertanya pelan kepada sosok kecil di depannya.

Sosok yang ditanya hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kemudian meminum jus brokoli-campur-bunga-kol di depannya. Jangan tanya kenapa sosok itu meminum jus itu karena saya ngerasa alasan si sosok itu agak …gak masuk akal.

Sasuke pun menarik nafas perlahan-lahan, berusaha sabar dan tegar menghadapi _cobaan_ di hadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada bersama Hanabi di sebuah kios jus dekat _Hyuuga Residence_. Keduanya baru saja terlibat pembicaraan yang kurang-lebih-penting, paling tidak buat Sasuke Uchiha. Tentang restu untuk berpacaran dengan Hinata tentu saja.

"Hanabi…" baru saja Sasuke hendak berkata ketika Hanabi mengangkat tangannya.

"Bentar dulu…" Hanabi pun menyeruput habis jusnya, "Haaah… kenyang. Kak Sasu kalo mau punya rambut keriting tapi halus, minum jus beginian aja. Hasilnya mulai kelihatan di rambutku lho…"

Nah kan, apa saya bilang. Alasan Hyuuga kecil kita ini emang agak aneh bin ajaib. Teorinya menyatakan bahwa bentuk brokoli sama bunga kol yang mirip rambut Odi Brokoli itu mampu mengubah rambutnya menjadi keriting. Si empunya rambut lurus bak ekor kuda ini udah ngefans sama Mas Odi sejak ia melihatnya muncul di sebuah acara infotainment. Rambut keriting saingan brokoli itu mempesonanya, membuatnya menatap layar kaca tanpa berkedip –bahkan mulutnya pun menganga, menampilkan sesuatu pada dunia sesuatu yang kita sebut sebagai _iler_. Ia pun bertekad memiliki rambut semacam itu, yah… supaya enggak kembaran sama anggota klan Hyuuga lainnya. Kapan lagi ada Hyuuga berambut kribo kalau bukan dia?

"_What the hell?"_

"Enggak mau, Hana. Rambut gue nih udah cool banget. Lihat modelnya dong." Sasuke berkata sambil dengan pedenya ber-_action_ seperti model-model iklan _shampoo_ yang sering bermunculan di papan iklan pinggir jalan.

Dalam hati, Hanabi sudah tertawa ngakak, _"Rambut model pantat ayam begitu, keren? Kak Sasuke kuno banget sih. Yang cool itu kan model rambutnya Mas Odi Brokoli… Hwaaaah… mempesona…"_dan ia pun berubah dalam mode _fangirl_-nya, ngebayangin foto bareng sama ikon brekele itu di depan kebun brokoli dan bunga kol, maksud hati hendak memamerkan _kelebihan_ mereka.

Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Hanabi sampai ia keluar dari mimpi dalam sadarnya itu, "Hanabi? Lo gak apa-apa kan?"

"Eh. Baik. Emang kenapa, kak?"

"Gak apa-apa. Cuma… never mind deh. Balik ke yang tadi. Lo ngizinin gue pacaran sama Hinata, kan?"

Hanabi menatap Sasuke. Tatapannya sedikit bosan… tapi tetap memberikan _goosebumps_ pada yang ditatap. Jantung Sasuke bergetar hebat –bukan karena terpesona, tapi takut kalau ditolak –ditolak untuk menjadi pacar Hinata!

"Gue orang baik kok. Cinta gue ke Hinata seperti garam. Bla…bla…bla…"

Sasuke pun kembali mendeskripsikan perasaannya, sama seperti deskripsi yang diberikannya kepada Hiashi. Pokoknya, alasan yang diajukannya haruslah konsisten! Dilarang 'bagai air di daun talas' adalah salah satu prinsip yang dipegang teguh olehnya sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha. Deskripsi yang dimaksudkan untuk menjelaskan kepada si Hanabi pun mengalir dengan lancar dari bibir seksinya.

Tapi sayang, Hanabi tidak begitu peduli terhadap tiap silabi yang berbaris rapi keluar satu per satu. Ucapkan saja kata terima kasih kepada sebuah stetoskop yang beralih fungsi menjadi telinga kedua baginya. Ya, dia sudah menguping pembicaaraan tetua Hyuuga dan calon pacar kakaknya itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Hanabi dan Hiashi ini tak berbeda jauh –sama-sama tak mengerti apa perkataan si pemuda yang dimabuk asmara itu. Pembaca tahu, kan? Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

Sasuke masih melanjutkan penjelasannya ketika Hanabi memutus perkataannya, "Kak."

"Ya?"

"Kak Sasuke."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kakak mau pacaran sama Kak Hinata, setiap minggu Kakak harus menyediakan jus brokoli-campur-bunga-kol."

"He?"

"…"

"Lo setuju gue pacaran sama Hinata?"

"Iya. Asalkan kakak selalu ngebawain jus brokoli-campur-bunga-kol."

Ternyata, tidak sesusah yang dibayangkannya. Tinggal ngebeliin jus doang. Gampang kan?

Restu dari Hanabi, kasih cek.

000

Hari pertama berjalan lancer _euy_, restu dari dua orang penghuni Hyuuga Residence selain Hinata_nya_ telah di dapatkan. Meskipun untuk mendapatkan restu dari Hanabi, ia harus merelakan jatah uang sakunya berkurang. Tapi tak masalah… uang sakunya kan buanyak banget –gak bakal habis meskipun buat mentraktir Naruto makan ramen setiap hari.

Saat ini, Sasuke tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa beban apapun. Hatinya berbunga-bunga mengingat-ingat wajah Hinata.

_Tekotek kotek kotek… anak ayam turun sepuluh… mati satu tinggal…_

"Sembilan…" Sasuke melanjutkan nada pesan masuknya dengan riang seraya menekan tombol pesan masuk, "Sms dari siapa sih… Lagi asyik gini…"

Lagu itu lagu tersayang si bungsu Uchiha. Salahkan Mas Itachi yang selalu menyanyikannya ketika Sasuke masih berupa bayi sampai Sasuke _segedhe_ karung goni –sekitar TK lah… rasanya ada yang kurang jika sehari saja ia tak mendengar lagu itu. Lagu itu ibarat kuah dalam sayur sop. Sayur sop tanpa kuah tidak jadi sayur sop. Sasuke tanpa lagu itu tidak jadi Sasuke.

_From : Hinataku yang imut-imut_

_[Sasuke, gmna tdi?]_

"Eh, dari Hinataku. Perhatian sekali… Belum jadi pacar saja perhatian begini, apalagi nanti kalau sudah jadian… Balas apa ya?"

_Reply. Yes._

_Reply to : Hinataku yang imut-imut_

_[Nata-chan… Uke-kun udh dpt restu f/ ayahanda sma adiknda… _

_Luv u much 3]_

_Send._

Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok. Detik-detik yang berlalu terasa lama sekali, meskipun kenyataannya baru berjalan dua menit, "Nata-chan lama sekali…"

Betul apa kata orang-orang. Seseorang yang dimabuk asmara tidak akan tahan dipisahkan berlama-lama. Rindu setengah mati selalu. Contoh konkritnya adalah Sasuke saat ini. Meskipun pada dasarnya Sasuke dan Hinata tidak bertemu secara langsung dan hanya 'bertemu' lewat sms, tetap saja… menunggu balasan yang hanya dua menit serasa dua ribu tahun! Heh, saya sendiri gak tau, lho, dua ribu tahun tuh rasanya kayak apaan.

_Teko…_

_From : Hinataku yang imut-imut_

_[Sykrlah…_

_Luv u too, Uke-kun ^^_

_Sleep well, ya…]_

_Reply. Yes._

_Reply to : Hinataku yang imut-imut_

_[Nata-chan… jgn lupa mimpiin Uke-kun ya… Miss u much._

_Sleep tight so that u get better soon :*]_

_Send._

Sasuke pun mencium-cium hape pinknya dengan semangat. Hape pemberian Sakura itu sungguh hape tercintanya. Sebenarnya sih warnanya gak sesuai sama keinginannya. Tapi apa boleh buat… Hape pink itu adalah hape limited edition yang cuma ada sepuluh di dunia ini. Berhubung di tangan Sasuke ada satu, tinggal sembilan hape yang tidak diketahui rimbanya. Jujur, Sasuke mampu membeli hape baru lainnya yang sesuai dengan warna matanya, tapi… kalau ada gratisan, kenapa nolak? Hape mahal pula yang jadi gratisan. Apapun yang gratis emang nikmat… apalagi kalo yang gratisan adalah benda kecil peenyedot uang di kantong.

Sasuke yang lelah mencium hapenya mengganti dengan pelukan. Dibawanya hape itu terbang ke alam mimpi. Di sana, seolah-olah hanya ada dirinya dan Hinata. Dunia serasa milik berdua…

Kalian mungkin berpikir kalau mimpi itu romantis. Dunia yang hanya dimiliki dua orang –soooo sweeeeet… tapi jangan salah, itu kalau dunia yang dimaksud adalah bumi kita tercinta. Tapi sayang, dunia dalam mimpi Sasuke adalah dunia yang hanya selebar daun kelor. Kecil banget. Mau ngajak orang lain, gak muat. Mau gak mau ya dunia itu hanya untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Cuma berdua aja sempit lho… apalagi kalo ditambah orang-orang lainnya. _Gubrakk…_

000

TBC

000

Salam kenal, semua… :)

Pertama, Naw minta tolong teman2 buat ngedoain ayah Naw yang sedang di rumah sakit saat ini karena stroke. Semoga ayah cepat sembuh…

Kedua, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun. Plus pendapat tentang cerita ini, yak!

Danke… Ja nee ^^


	2. Her Family Cousin

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Naw

Enjoy d story!

000

_Petok petok petok… Kukuruyuuuuk…_

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, seorang pemuda yang punya tampang lumayan bangun perlahan-lahan. Dua butir bola mata berwarna hitam sekelam malam yang tertutup awan mendung memperlihatkan …uhm… kekelamannya. Yang saya maksud, saat ini, pemuda tersebut sudah _melek_ –entah apa kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh si pemuda yang notabene biasa dipanggil Sasuke.

Sinar matahari menaungi sebuah jam weker kecil berbentuk keluarga ayam –seekor ayam jantan, seekor ayam betina, dan dua ekor anak ayam, seekor anak ayam betina manis nan imut dan seekor anak ayam jantan nan gagah. Kalau saya boleh menambahkan di sini, keluarga ayam itu adalah keluarga ayam yang mengikuti kegiatan KB yang telah ramai dikembangkan oleh pemerintahan ayam. Si jam saling bersahut-sahutan, berniat untuk menggugah si empunya jam agar bangun yang sebangun-bangunnya –tidak hanya membuka mata saja…

_Petok petok petok… Kukuruyuuuuk…_

_Petok petok petok… Kukuruyuuuuk…_

_Petok petok petok… Kukuruyuuuuk…_

_Pet…_

"Hoooam…" Sasuke menguap lebar, "Selamat pagi, Pedro, Angelina, Pourco, Elica…" ia menyapa para ayam yang membangunkankan dengan semangat.

Ya. Sasuke memang sangat baik hingga menganggap jam ayamnya hidup. Ia bahkan menamai mereka satu per satu –nama yang tak pernah luput keluar dari mulutnya ketika mereka membangunkannya setiap pagi. Untunglah ia hanya memberi mereka nama. Gimana kalau diberi makan juga? Bisa-bisa orangtuanya yang konglomerat itu bingung hendak membawanya ke RSJ GrogoL atau RSJ Pakem –pembaca tahu, kan? RSJ GrogoL itu nama rumah sakit jiwa terkenal yang ada di Jakarta.* Nah, RSJ Pakem tuh di Yogyakarta. RSJ tersebut namanya sudah terkenal hingga Konoha yang terletak di Negara Hi yang terletak di sebuah pulau baru bernama Pulau Fantasi yang mana adalah sebuah khayalan dari saya… Alamak, kenapa jadi membicarakan denah lokasi begini, yak? _Forget it_, dah.

Jam weker itu selalu berdering pada pukul lima pagi, menandakan waktu untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Well, ngomong-ngomong tentang sekolah, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuknya karena ia akan meminta persetujuan seseorang –si _sister complex _Neji Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga ini terkenal seantero sekolahan karena sikap over protektifnya terhadap saudara sepupunya yang lumayan, Hinata Hyuuga. Cowok berambut lembut selembut sutera itu cenderung membuat orang-orang yang melakukan sesuatu-yang-tidak-baik-terhadap-Hinata-dalam-pendapatnya serasa dalam neraka. Coba lihat Sabaku no Gaara, putera pemilik Sabaku Corp yang akan naik takhta setelah sang ayah pensiun. Kedua matanya memiliki lingkaran hitam. Tahukah para pembaca itu semua terjadi karena ulah si _over protective _Neji Hyuuga?

Jadi, pada zaman dahulu kala, Gaara ini adalah teman sekelas Neji yang sejujurnya menyukai si Heiress Hyuuga itu. Sayang, cara menunjukkan 'suka' itu salah. Ia mengganggunya supaya timbul benci dalam diri Hinata –seperti kata orang 'benci dan cinta itu tetanggaan'. Siapa tahu aja Hinata kemudian jadi cinta. Suatu ketika Hinata pulang dengan air mata bercucuran bak air terjun akibat perbuatan Gaara. Neji pun marah besar, memukuli Gaara hingga babak belur –terutama di bagian mata. Alasan-alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Gaara sama sekali takdihiraukan oleh atlit judo dan karate itu. Hingga saat ini, bekas kekejaman yang menyebabkan Hyuuga berambut cokelat itu kena skors selama 2 minggu masih tampak. Oh oh oh…

_Back to the main story_, Sasuke yang mengingat bagaimana muka kesakitan senpainya itu mengernyit, seolah-olah ia menggantikan tempat Gaara. Ia tahu betul 'prosesi' pembentukan lingkaran memar hitam di kedua mata Gaara. Seantero sekolah pun tahu, berhubung kejadian itu terjadi di halaman sekolah di waktu istirahat pertama –sehari setelah Hinata pulang bercucur air mata. Tapi, tiada hal di dunia ini yang dapat menyurutkan semangatnya. Ia akan berusaha mendapatkan Heiress Hyuuga bermata lavender itu. Apapun yang terjadi. _Apapun yang terjadi._

000

**Be My Girl**

By : Naw d Blume

000

"Apa?"

"Neji-senpai, terima saya menjadi kekasih Hinata."

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengulangi kalimatnya lagi. Mengulangi untuk ke-_tujuh_ kalinya.

"Neji-senpai, terima saya menjadi kekasih Hinata."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"TE-RI-MA SA-YA JA-DI KE-KA-SIH HI-NA-TA."

"APA?"

"Terima…"

Eh? Itu kan bukan suara Neji yang bertanya. Itu suara para siswi penggemarnya yang sedang berada di kantin sekolah tempat ia saat ini meminta izin dari Neji. Suara-suara sumbang yang salah satunya adalah 'Hah? Tuh, kan… Uchiha bukan homo. Gue menang. Mana taruhannya?' pun mulai terdengar, membuat kepala Sasuke berdenyut-denyut karena emosi. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bertaruh seperti itu? Dia kan sudah berulang-kali menyambung hati dengan gadis-gadis lain. Memang sih, terakhir kali ia menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain adalah setahun yang lalu. Tapi kan…

Emosi tingkat akut yang hampir meledak itu perlu mengantri karena ia dalam sebuah proses penting. Sedikit saja ia bertindak gegabah, wajah lumayannya bisa habis dibantai oleh Neji. Tampak dihadapannya, Neji dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk. Tampak aura-aura negatif di sekitarnya. Hening menyambut. Tiada suara lain yang berani muncul. Bahkan, seekor lalat yang terbang di sekitar tempat sampah berhenti sekejap –mengikuti kejadian itu bagaikan menonton pertandingan badminton Indonesia vs Thailand di Sea Games musim ini.

_Krik… krik… krik…_

"Elo mau jadi pacarnya Hinata?"

"Iya, senpai."

Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah memulai senam jantungnya. Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Satu, dua…

Senam merupakan kegiatan yang dilakukan dengan tujuan untuk meningkatkan kesehatan pelaku senam. Hanya saja jika senam itu adalah senam jasmani, _tidak _termasuk jantung. Well, senam jantung yang dirasakan Sasuke adalah hal biasa. Ia seharusnya merasa beruntung karena hanya merasa senam jantung. Orang-orang lainnya tidak seberuntung dirinya. Uhm, contohnya adalah Gaara yang merasa trauma. Jantungnya selalu lari marathon ketika melihat Neji, bahkan dalam radius tiga meter.

"Oh. Ya udah. Gue kasih izin."

"Saya benar-benar menyukai Hinata! Saya mohon, izinkanlah saya… Eh? Senpai tadi bilang 'ngasih izin', ya?"

Tatapan mata Neji kepadanya cukup memberi jawaban. Sasuke pun berteriak girang seperti seorang anak gadis yang ungkapan cintanya diterima sang pujaan hati. Lega sudah hatinya untuk mendapatkan restu dari Neji. Tiada hal lain yang akan menodai kebahagiaan absolutnya.

Sebenarnya kalau kita menyusup dalam kepala dan pikiran Neji, kita akan tahu kalau Neji sendiri kurang yakin terhadap izin yang ia berikan kepada siswa kelas dua berambut pantat bebek itu. Secara, sejak awal dia sering mendengar berbagai kabar yang berhembus tentang ke-_playboy-_an si objek pemikirannya. Dari alasan _cool _ sampai bentuk rambut yang mempesona. Berbicara mengenai rambut Sasuke, menurutnya, rambut itu lebih mirip pantat bebek daripada pantat ayam, pada mulanya sih lebih condong ke pantat itik. Dia merasa aneh karena rambut yang berbentuk tidak biasa bak buntut unggas seperti itu dianggap indah oleh banyak siswi di sekolah mereka. Sebuah pertanyaan pun muncul di kepalanya yang tertutup helaian rambut cokelat selembut sutera itu.

"Tunggu. Menurut loe, rambut siapa yang lebih bagus diantara rambut gue sama elo?"

Sasuke yang ditanyai hanya dapat terpana. Ada apa dengan kepala calon… ipar-nya itu. Semua orang juga tahu kalau…

"Tentu saja rambut saya yang lebih bagus."

Jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh, Sasuke mungkin hanya tinggal sejarah. Terkubur beberapa meter di bawah permukaan bumi.

"Gue gak jadi ngizinin loe pacaran sama Hinata."

"Hwat? Maksud senpai apa?"

"Loe jangan deket-deket Hinata."

"…" mendung menutupi wajah Sasuke, "Beri saya sebuah alasan."

"Elo tukang bohong."

"…"

"Gak mungkin gue ngizinin adek gue itu berpasangan dengan seorang pembohong macam elo."

"Saya tidak berbohong, Senpai. I don't tell lies."

"You just did! Dunia tahu kalau rambut gue yang sehalus dan selembut sutera ini yang paling indah. Ngapain loe ngaku-ngaku? Kalo loe jujur, gue bakal mempertimbangkan lagi keputusan gue."

Oalah… Cuma gara-gara masalah rambut, _toh_. Tapi… masalah ini adalah suatu masalah yang sungguh benar-benar sangat berat sekali. Dalam sejarah kehidupan Uchiha yang diketahuinya, tiada seorang pun yang mengatakan bahwa rambut-orang-lain-lebih-indah-dari-rambutnya. Gengsi lah. Ini masalah _pride_!

"Rambut terindah adalah rambut saya."

"…"

Neji pun beranjak bangkit sambil membawa makanannya –hendak meninggalkan si Uchiha bungsu. Ini adalah suatu pertanda yang kurang baik bagi Sasuke untuk kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Dengan menelan ludahnya, ia pun menguatkan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin didengar oleh Neji, "Rambut yang paling indah diantara senpai dan saya… adalah… rambut… sa… maksud saya, rambut… sen… sen… senpai…"

Sasuke merasa dirinya ditelan bumi. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara jujur dan bohong. _Finally,_ 'I don't tell lies' miliknya betul-betul hancur berkeping-keping –selain ketika ia meminang hinata sebagai pacar pertama dan terakhirnya tentu saja. Ia rela berbohong sekali lagi pada dunia dengan mengatakan bahwa rambut Hyuuga senpainya itu lebih indah. Padahal menurutnya, rambutnya lebih indah –meski modelnya _rada_ aneh sedikit. Bungsu Uchiha dua bersaudara, dimana-mana, yang namanya aneh ya aneh. Gak usah ditambahin 'dikit'. Tambahan lagi dari segi moralisme, apa namanya bukan munafik kalau kamu bilang A tapi dalam hati bilang B? Dosa lho… dosa…

"Bagus. Kamu boleh bersama Hinata kalau begitu."

Tak apalah, dosa _sedikit_. Yang penting dapat restu dari si _killer _Neji Hyuuga. Lagipula, bukankah kamu sudah memutuskan untuk mendapatkan Hinata, _apapun yang terjadi_. Termasuk mengakui keindahan rambut Neji, iya gak, guys?

000

_By the way any busway_, Hinata yang tengah beristirahat di Hyuuga Residence akibat flu yang di deritanya tiba-tiba saja terkikik geli. Sebuah bayangan kisah tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya semenjak Ino mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepadanya. Yap. Hinata tidak menyaksikan detik-detik yang berlalu di kantin sekolahnya.

_From : Ino Yamanaka_

_[Hinata, tw g sih? S minta izin sma N d kntin sklh. _

_Spya dpt rstu, S rela blng klo rmbt N lebih indh. Swear deh, u shrsnya masuk sklah._

_Bwt liat tampng S! Lucu buangeeeeet XD]_

_Reply. Yes._

_Reply to : Ino Yamanaka_

_[Betulkah?_

_Jdi nyeseL g brkt gra2 flu ini :( ]_

_Send._

Ia tahu betul betapa kedua orang pria itu sangat menyayangi dan mengagung-agungkan rambut mereka. Neji selalu bangga dengan rambut lurus _trademark_ keluarga Hyuuga itu. Setiap hari Kliwon, terutama Jumat Kliwon, ia selalu membawa rambutnya ke salon. Segala perawatan yang dapat membuat rambutnya lebih indah dan halus selalu dilakoninya.

Neji dan Sasuke adalah dua insan yang berbeda. Begitu pula perawatan yang mereka ambil. Ketika Neji rajin perawatan di salon setiap hari Jumat, Sasuke selalu tidak lupa membungkus rambutnya setiap dua hari sekali dengan getah lidah buaya yang tumbuh subur di halaman belakang kediaman Uzumaki. Sebenarnya, Sasuke berkeinginan untuk menggunakan lidah buaya di kebunnya. Tapi, lidah buaya di sana harus dijatah penggunaannya. Pembaca tahu kan, keluarga Uchiha cuma sebelas duabelas sama Hyuuga tentang rambut. Penggunaan lidah buaya untuk merawat rambut di keluarga Uchiha ini sudah turun temurun dari generasi Dinasti Ming. Banyak kisah yang menceritakan asal muasal penggunaannya –tidak akan saya bahas di sini.

Inti dari paragraf di atas, Naruto yang berambut jabrik memegang peranan penting dalam membangun model rambut gaya si Sasu. Kebunnya ternyata bermanfaat. Mau dipakai berapa banyakpun untuk rambut Sasuke, lidah buaya itu tak akan habis, sumber daya alam yang dapat diperbaharui cepat sekali. Terima kasih berlimpah perlu diberikan pada si jabrik itu!

Hinata merasa bahagia sekali atas pengorbanan yang Sasuke berikan. Ia rela mengatakan bahwa rambut yang dicintainya itu kalah indah dibandingkan rambut kakak sepupunya, Neji. Dalam hati, ia berjanji akan memberikan Sasuke sesuatu yang akan membahagiakan si pemuda. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup.

Dengan tekad itu, ia pun segera mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Sasuke. Paling tidak, pesan itu akan meringankan beban pikiran pemuda yang tengah tergila-gila padanya itu. Apaan sih yang bisa bikin Sasu senang selain bersama kamu meniti jalan panjang kehidupan mendatang? Hinata bikin kami jadi penasaran, deh.

000

Waktu istirahat telah habis sejak tiga belas menit yang lalu. Tapi Sasuke masih belum terlihat di kelas. Naruto yang selama ini dianggap dekat dengannya hanya dapat _cengengas-cengenges_ ketika ditanyai mengenai keberadaannya.

Dimanakah Sasuke?

Di sebuah bilik bernomor tiga belas yang berada di ruang tiga belas –lebih dikenal sebagai kamar mandi cowok dekat perpustakaan, seorang Sasuke tengah duduk bersedih hati. Ia merasa seperti seorang pecundang. Tiada hal di dunia ini yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk meredakan rasa sedih itu.

_Rrrrrt… rrrrt…_

_From : Hinataku yang imut-imut_

_[Uke-kun, aq dgr dri tman kalo Uke-kun nanya Neji di kntin. Maaf… Ni salahq . ]_

_Reply. Yes._

_Reply to : Hinataku yang imut-imut_

_[Nata-chan… ini bkn slh Nata-chan.]_

_Send._

Saat ini, bahkan lagu Tekotek-kotek tak akan mampu menyenangkan hatinya yang sedih. Lagipula, di sekolah, lagu itu harus dimatikan sementara. Jika ada yang tahu bagaimana? Bisa-bisa, ia bisa jadi bulan-bulanan kawan-kawannya. Ia merasa, cukup beberapa orang saja yang perlu mengetahui tentang lagu kesukaannya –termasuk Naruto yang berjasa terhadap rambutnya itu. Meskipun hal itu membuatnya harus berjuang di bawah tawa setan ala Naruto selama sembilan hari sembilan jam sembilan menit sembilan detik. Betapa keren dan _great-_nya lagu itu baginya, ia tetap sadar akan pendapat orang lain.

_Rrrrrt… rrrrt…_

_From : Hinataku yang imut-imut_

_[Tapi… nanti aq kasih sesuatu utk Uke-kun ya… Utk nebus hari ini :)]_

_Reply. Yes._

_Reply to : Hinataku yang imut-imut_

_[Ngasih ap, Nata-chan?_

_Yg pntng, Nata-chan cpt smbh! Uke-kun kangeeeeennnnn…] _

_Send._

_Rrrrrt… rrrrt…_

_From : Hinataku yang imut-imut_

_[Nanti aq k rumah Uke-kun. Flu-ku sdah enakan kok :)_

_Tunggu yaaaa :D]_

Malam itu, penghuni kediaman Uchiha tengah menghadiri suatu acara. Menyisakan si Bungsu dari dua bersaudara di sana. Hening memang –hanya ditemani oleh para satpam dan pembantu. Tapi tak apalah, malam Sasuke tidak sehening itu dengan adanya Hinata. Mereka tengah berdua menghabiskan malam, melakukan kegiatan yang sangat bermanfaat.

000

TBC

000

*matur nuwun untuk Uki-san atas informasi yang Uki-san beritahukan. Kemarin sih disebutin banyak nama, tapi dari _personal view_, katanya yang terkenal yang GrogoL itu… terus sama Duren Sawit. Tapi buat ngirit kata…yah, you get my point lah, ya?

Hweeee… chapter 2 selesai. Tinggal 1 chapter lagi :) Chapter depan berisi non-humor lho. Seriusan antara Sasuke dan Kiba. Bakal ada baku hantam! –bag ini enggak terlalu OOC kayaknya… . *Ini sebagai permintaan maaf Naw yang terlalu lebai bikin humor*

**Pertama**, Naw mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena teman2 sdh mendoakan. Sekarang ayah sudah kembali ke rumah meski sempat masuk RS lagi -.-' Alhamdulillah sekarang sudah lumayan bisa jalan, pake kruk. Semoga saja terapi yang dilakukan berpengaruh banyak. Masih minta bantuan doa ya…

**Kedua**, Naw mau minta maaf karena cerita ini tampaknya memiliki kualitas yang menurun . Naw lagi lebaiii banget soalnya *tunjuk atas –bag maaf*

**Ketiga**, Naw mau ngasih bungkusan terima kasih kepada semua reader, yang ngasih review dan juga yang silent. Tanpa kalian, sebuah fic tidak ada apa-apanya.

**Keempat**, tiap review akan Naw kasih feedback. Reviewers yang login, _mangga_ dilihat di inbox :D Yang gak login, _mangga_ ngintip di bawah ini ;D

**Kelima**, mohon bantuan saran dan pembetulan yak! (^o^)/

000

Sesi feedback (urut tanggal) :

_**Uchiha Stephanie**_ : [Danke, un :D

Naw seneng Stephanie-san berpikir demikian *berbunga-bunga* Naw akan berusaha lebih baik lagi (^o^)7]

_**I-I**_ : [Sankyuuu atas reviewnya :)

Wiiiiing… *terbang* Naw jadi tersandung, eh, tersanjung XP Terima kasih sudah memasukkan fic ini mjdi salah satu fic paling ditunggu :D

Naw akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam membuat fic masa depan (^o^)7]

_**n**_ : [Makasih atas reviewnya :3 Naw coba bikin fic yang lebih baik (^o^)7

Amiiin… Makasih doanya :) haha... tapi n-san tetep sayang, kan? ;)]

_**Mayu Arihyoshi**_ : [Dankeeee…(^o^)o utk favo sama reviewnya :3

Salam kenal jugaaaa :D

Lho… kok Naw yang tanggung jawab? Salahkan Sasu dong *Naw ngga mau disuruh tanggung jawab XP* kan Sasu yang pake ringtone itu. Setuju, kan Sasu? *death glare gratis dari Sasuke*]

_**JumpersSHL**_ : [Terima kasih buanyak :D Iya? Waaah… Naw jadi pengen terbang… *.*

Betul itu betul. Naw suka sama Mas Ryosuke. Matanya itu loooh~ bikin dag-dig-dug XP

FF tentang dia… ahhh… mau mau mau *angguk-angguk* Mau bikin bareng? *puppy eyes*]

_**Shyoul lavaen**_ : [Makasih atas doa dan reviewnya (^o^)o Sama salam kenal juga *bow*

Amiiin… Ayah Naw dalam tahap penyembuhan lewat terapi :)

Gomenasai karena baru update sekarang… Naw emang -agak- lemot… :o]

_**Rhi-chan**_: [Amiiin… Makasih, Rhi-chan… atas doa sama reviewnya (^o^)o

Semoga beliau sembuh cepet. Sekarang udah bisa jalan pake tongkat. Tapi tangan masih belum bisa digerakin… .]


	3. Her Friends

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Naw

Enjoy d story!

000

Hari ini ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya, rambutnya, pakaiannya, … semua bagian dari dirinya terlihat berbeda. Wajahnya yang biasa sok dingin sok keren itu tampak sumringah dengan seringai indah kecil yang bertengger di bibirnya yang sering terkatup. Siswa siswi yang melihat perubahan raut wajahnya itu dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa ia terlihat bahagia. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu di malam sebelumnya yang membuatnya bahagia? Tidak mungkin, kan? Atau _mungkin_?

Terus, lihat rambutnya yang semakin pendek. Padahal kemarin di kantin, rambutnya masih gondrong segondrong-gondrongnya, mencuat sana dan sini. Hari ini terlihat rapi karena tampak habis dipangkas, meskipun pangkasannya tidak terlalu panjang. Dan lihat kilauannya… _cling cling_… dijamin membuat orang merasa silau –cocok untuk menggantikan Elegante di iklan sampo Pentine.

Lalu seragamnya… rapi sekali. Aroma pengharum pakaian menguar dari baju itu. Lipatannya tampak habis disetrika.

Dan ada pula sesuatu di tangan kirinya yang entah mengapa ditutupi kain berwarna hitam. Misterius memang. Hal ini yang membuat Sasuke terlihat biasa di tengah ketidakbiasaannya. Tapi tetap saja, kemisteriusan itu tak dapat menutupi perbedaan yang muncul dari Sasuke. Sekali lagi, pertanyaan muncul… Kenapa dengannya?

000

**Be My Girl**

By : Naw d Blume

000

"Hooooi, teme!" sesosok berambut pirang cerah tampak melambaikan tangannya, menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia berlari-lari kecil, sesekali berhenti menyapa siswi-siswi manis yang duduk di depan kelas sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Dua langkah sebelum ia berhenti di samping Sasuke…

_Pletak_…

"Adooow… Sakit, teme!" jeritnya sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terkena _salam_ pagi dari tangan Sasuke.

"Hn. Sudah gue bilang jangan panggil 'teme'."

Hilang sudah seringai kecil nan mungil yang menghiasi bibir si rambut biru dongker itu. Dalam hati para penggemarnya, nama Naruto ditambah sumpah serapah tidak jelas berkumandang saling menyahut. Yah, salahkan Naruto dan mulut besarnya yang bawel itu karena menghilangkan pemandangan langka gratis seperti itu.

"He he. Iya deh. Tumben pagi-pagi begini sudah senyum-senyum. Cerita dong…"

Sasuke pun berpikir. Mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya bersama Hinata_nya_. Senyum pun kembali ke wajahnya yang rupawan. Kini, nama Naruto kembali bermunculan di hati para penggemar Sasuke. Bukan untuk menerima sumpah serapah, melainkan pujian berton-ton dan kata-kata heroik nan agung. Mereka berusaha mendengarkan apa yang hendak diceritakan oleh Sasuke kepada Naruto. Apa gerangan yang membuatnya berbeda pagi ini? Hari sebelumnya kan biasa-biasa saja. Uhmmm… scratch that. Hari yang luar biasa ketika ia meminta izin dari Neji untuk menjadikan Hinata pacarnya. Back to Sasuke, sebuah ingatan melaju di otaknya yang ber-IQ pas-pasan.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Nata-chan, ayo masuk."_

"_Terima kasih, Uke-kun."_

_Keduanya pun masuk ke ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha. Saat itu hening karena hanya ada mereka di sana, ditambah beberapa orang maid yang tentu saja tak akan berani mengganggu tuannya itu. Anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya : Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi tengah menghadiri pesta pernikahan pewaris Sabaku Corp : Temari dan Shikamaru. Karena Sasuke yang masih di bawah umur masih bersekolah, mereka meninggalkannya sendirian. Maksud hati agar si bungsu belajar dengan tekun. Eh, malah mengajak calon pacar main ke rumah…_

_Singkat cerita… Sasuke dan Hinata bercerita ini itu sambil diselingi tawa. Beberapa saat bersenda gurau, Hinata membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan hitam._

"_Hah, benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya._

_Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

_Sasuke tersenyum cerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena merasa terharu dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh Hinata. Hilang sudah rasa sesalnya mengakui keindahan rambut Neji ketika di sekolah. Segeralah keduanya menuju kamar Sasuke. Tak lupa, Sasuke menyuruh seorang maidnya membawakan sebuah baskom berukuran medium…_

_**Flashback ends…**_

"Hn."

Ternyata Sasuke tak hendak menceritakan hal itu kepada sahabat-yang-tidak-diakuinya itu. Bibirnya terkatup erat –tak ada tanda-tanda akan terbuka.

"Ayolah, Sasuke… Lo nggak mau ngasih tahu teman terbaik lo ini?"

_Pletak…_

Sasuke pun meninggalkan teman pirangnya yang mengaduh-aduh tak jelas, memaki-maki Sasuke atas penganiayaan itu. Mulutnya terbuka hendak berteriak keras, "Hoooi…Lo…"

_Tet… tet… tet…_

Bel masuk berbunyi, menandakan bahwa semua siswa harus masuk ke kelas. Sejak kapan Sasuke menceritakan pengalamannya pada Naruto? Belum pernah. Tidak pernah. Tidak akan pernah. Ckckck…

000

"Jadi, kau mengizinkanku?"

Hening.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya baik-baik."

Hening lagi.

Saat ini, dua sosok manusia tengah berdiri di bawah rimbunnya daun pohon beringin di taman belakang sekolah. Kedua siswa itu tampaknya sedang berbicara serius. Siluet keduanya tampak tegap berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Kalian bisa menebak siapa mereka, kan? Ya, Sasuke dan Shino.

Shino tampaknya tidak mau repot mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan –atau pernyataan, dari Sasuke. Ia tetap diam dan tenang… _so typically _shino.

"Shino, tolong katakan sesuatu."

"Hn."

Nah lho… senjata makan tuan, kan? Sasuke akhirnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika hanya diberi tanggapan 'hn' saja. Sakit? Pasti. Emosi? Tentu saja. Geram? Banget. Sebel? Betul. Dahinya yang halus itu pun berkerut, "_Kalo aja elo bukan Shino, udah gue jitak kayak si Naru._'

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Oke, sekarang mulai lagi permohonan itu.

"Shino, gue suka sama Hinata." oke, tidak penting lagi menggunakan aku-kau, "Gue bisa ngeyakinin lo kalo gue bisa ngelindungin dia."

"…"

"Gue… gue bakal kasih ini ke elo kalo loe ngizinin gue."

Usaha terakhir dengan penyuapan. Enggak bagus buat dicontoh… _approval_ kok pake suap. Mau jadi apa dirimu, Sasuke? Penerus si Gayung Tambun? Cinta dengan suap? Yang penting kan cinta sama cinta dengan Hinata… Yang disuap juga bukan objek cinta, kok… intinya, kalo nyuap ke orang lain asalkan objek cinta sudah benar-benar membalas rasa cinta itu tidak apa-apa. _It's fine_.

Sebuah bungkusan hitam yang dibawa Sasuke pagi hari itu teracung di depan Shino. Seolah-olah memanggil-manggil untuk diterima. Tapi Shino hanya diam tak bergeming. Memandangi benda berbungkus itu tanpa rasa tertarik. Saya ingin bilang padanya, 'Shino, kau adalah pahlawan sejatiku yang tak mempan suap!'

"…"

Frustasi. Itulah satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan tokoh utama kita.

"Arrrrrgh… gue capek… Please, gue cuma butuh approval dari lo dan Kiba. Lo bakal sangat ngebantu gue kalo lo mo bilang 'gue izinin'."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Diam itu bermakna iya."

"…"

Shino pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pohon beringin yang konon kata orang dihuni oleh… uh… semut api. Ia telah bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terperangah, mencoba mencerna sebuah kalimat 'Diam itu bermakna iya'. Dua langkah. Belum ada reaksi. Empat langkah.

"Thanks, bro. Tau gini, gue gak perlu beli ini Dryococelus Australis."

Shino berhenti berjalan dan dengan gerak patah-patah membalikkan punggungnya untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke –kacamatanya memantulkan cahaya, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Deriyososelus Austeralis."

"Ulangi lagi."

"Drisolus Australia." mana mau si Sasuke mengulang dua kata yang sulit dieja itu. Bibirnya hanya mengucap kata yang mirip saja.

Shino berlari mendekat dan langsung menyambar bungkusan hitam yang ada di jangkauan tangan panjangnya itu. Dengan perlahan, dibukanya kain penutup itu –menampakkan sesosok serangga langka. Berbunga-bunga rasanya. Yah, kali ini Shino benar-benar gembira. Serangga itu betul-betul langka dan tersisa kurang dari 30 ekor di daerah asalnya. Entah darimana Sasuke mendapatkannya. Yang pasti, serangga itu dan dirinya… "Sudah tidak ada perlu, kan? Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua saja."

Shino… dimana ucapan 'terima kasih'mu? Sasuke menghabiskan separuh uang tabungannya hanya untuk membeli serangga itu demi seorang sahabat _tersayang_ Nata-channya. Ckckck… Sasuke sendiri berdiri terdiam di sana. Kaget dan takjub. Sebersit rasa penyesalan mampir di hatinya.

"Kalo tau bakal gini, gue gak ngabisin separuh tabungan gue…"

Hanya angin yang berhembus yang mendengar keluh kesahnya. Sang angin membelai rambut Sasuke perlahan, seolah memberinya semangat dan dukungan. Shino sendiri telah hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Tak peduli dan tak mau peduli kepada temannya yang dilanda cinta itu. Yang penting, _mah_, dia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya!

"Yosh, tinggal approval dari Kiba."

000

Memang, tinggal seorang lagi yang perlu ia mintai persetujuan. Tapi entah mengapa, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu, seperti sebuah bayangan atas nasib buruk yang akan menimpanya. Kiba memang berbeda dari semuanya. Ia bukanlah anggota keluarga. Ia sahabat Hinata, tetapi ia tak seperti Shino. Ia liar. Ia possesif. Ia… Susah bagi Sasuke untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda Inuzuka itu. Ia hanya tahu jika perhatian yang diberikan oleh Kiba kepada Hinata adalah lebih dari sekadar perhatian dari seorang sahabat –seorang kawan karib. Perhatian itu pun tampaknya berbeda dari perhatian yang ditujukan keluarga Hyuuga kepada Hinata. Berbeda.

Sasuke yakin, mendapatkan restu dari Kiba akan menjadi yang tersulit.

000

_Buagh…_

"Cih."

_Buagh…_

"Kurang ajar!"

Di tengah lapangan basket, sebuah kerumunan terbentuk. Ada apakah gerangan? Ternyata, ada dua orang siswa yang tengah bertarung di sana. Tepat di area tengah lapangan. Kedua siswa itu tampaknya baku hantam karena masalah senggol menyenggol ketika diadakan latihan basket.

"Lo, berani ya, sama gue?"

"Siapa lo perlu gue merasa takut, hah?"

Perkelahian itu pun berlanjut. Tiada seorang pun yang hendak memisahkan mereka. Bahkan teman-teman mereka sesama pemain basket. Semua hanya mengerubungi mereka selayaknya turis yang mengelilingi hewan langka di kebun binatang. Meskipun keduanya adalah termasuk siswa populer dengan tampang di atas rata-rata, tidak ada seorang pun yang tampak berpindah tempat guna menyelamatkan dua muka halus tak bercacat itu.

Sasuke yang tengah dalam pengembaraannya mencari Kiba mendekati kerumunan massa di tengah lapangan, dan melihat Hidan, teman satu band kakaknya, tengah baku hantam dengan Kakuzu, seorang siswa yang terkenal lumayan angker. Merasa kenal dan dekat dengan si cowok tampan bertemperamen tinggi tersebut, Sasuke merasa perlu melerai mereka berdua. Lihat saja, wajah tampan nan rupawan milik Hidan, sudah babak belur di sana sini. Rambutnya yang biasanya tertata rapi tampak acak-acakan. Dan Kakuzu… luka-luga goresan terlihat jelas di kedua lengannya –nampaknya jejak-jejak cakaran kuku Hidan.

"Hey… Hey… Hey… hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Ratusan pasang mata memandangi Sasuke penuh rasa kagum.

"Wooooooow…"

Di antara ratusan pasang mata itu, temasuk pula sepasang mata milik 'buruan'-nya yang tengah asyik melihat perkelahian dua orang siswa populer di tengah lapangan basket itu.

"Cih, sok sekali lo, Uchiha."

Hmmm… Kiba, dengan lantang, mengucapkan kata-kata bernada cemooh itu, mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang kepadanya. Bahkan, Hidan dan Kakuzu telah berhenti berkelahi sepenuhnya, turut menatap si sumber suara. Tampak jelas aura permusuhan dari kohai mereka itu.

"Kebetulan… gue udah cari lo kemana-mana."

_Tap… tap… tap…_ langkah kaki Kiba mendekati Sasuke terdengar menggema. Langkah kaki itu terdengar jelas dan mantap –langkah kaki yang seolah menunjukkan keteguhan hati. Sesampainya di tengah lapangan, ia langsung berhenti berjalan tepat di depan Sasuke –sekitar selisih dua langkah. Sekarang, empat orang popular berdiri di TKP: tersangka perkelahian dan calon tersangka –well, Sasuke dan Kiba tampaknya memang akan berkelahi. Aura yang menguar di sekitar mereka… suram, gelap, pahit, kecut –tidak enak.

"Ngapain lo nyari gue, hah? Minta persetujuan dari gue juga?"

Untunglah, Kiba telah mengetahui perihal permintaan izin itu sehingga Sasuke bisa menghemat kata-katanya. Entah, dari mana ia tahu hal itu. Mungkin saja dari kabar burung yang beredar sejak kejadian di kantin sekolah.

"Gue gak bakalan izinin lo pacaran sama Hinata. Selamanya… selamanya… selamanya..." oke, itu lebai. Yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh Kiba adalah "Gue gak ngizinin lo pacaran sama Hinata."

Olala… genderang perang berbunyi. Bendera pun dikibarkan. Itulah pertanda bahwa keduanya akan berperang. Bukan perang besar-besaran bak perang dunia kesatu ataupun kedua –hanya perang antara dua orang populer di sekolah, dengan area sepetak tanah lapangan basket sekolah. Satu lagi. Topik perkelahian adalah Hinata. Para siswi gigit jari. Mereka tengah berandai-andai apabila mereka menggantikan tempat Hinata diperebutkan oleh dua orang pemuda keren nan seksi… nan seksi… nan seksi…

Sasuke Uchiha yang emang dari sananya emang tenar dengan segala bibit, bebet, dan bobot yang turun temurun dan Kiba Inuzuka yang punya nama gara-gara wajah garang dengan tato segitiga di wajahnya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan juga kalau dia adalah penyayang anjing. Anjingnya, Akamaru, memiliki bulu terlembut di Konoha, wajah tergarang, dan gonggongan yang imut seperti dentingan lonceng kecil. Orang garang berhati lembut? _So cute_!

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Jangan buat gue ngulangin perkataan gue itu."

000

Hinata berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan sepakbola yang kosong. Ia ngos-ngosan sambil sesekali menyeruput –menyedot ingus yang tersisa akibat flu yang dialaminya beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Hinata… hosh…hosh…hosh… Kau lari terlalu cepat."

Ino memegangi dadanya yang sedikit sesak. Bulir-bulir keringat tampak bertaburan di keningnya, membuat poni kebanggaannya itu lengket.

"Ino… kenapa sepi? Mana Sasuke dan Kiba?"

Ino menatap Hinata dengan hati yang mencelos, "Itu dia. Mereka tidak di sini, tapi di lapangan basket..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana secepat mungkin, Ino…." teriaknya keras sembari menyeret Ino.

"Hinata, arah lapangan basket bukan ke sana, tapi ke sini."

Dan mereka pun pergi memutar arah menuju lapangan basket. Suara sorakan dari para siswa yang mengelilingi lapangan basket terdengar nyaring –membuktikan kebenaran perkataan Ino. Masing-masing dari mereka meneriakkan nama jago yang mereka dukung. Dapat terasa hal yang aneh. Kemana para guru? Kenapa tidak ada yang melerai? Tapi tak apalah. Kalian tidak usah sibuk berpikir mengenai jawaban pertanyaan tadi –sudah saya urus.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Kiba! Kiba! Kiba!"

Suara dukungan-dukungan saling bersahutan disaat kedua cowok itu baku hantam. Sasuke menonjok pipi kiri Kiba hingga si empunya pipi tersungkur. Kiba pun membalas dengan menendang tulang kering Sasuke. Keduanya kini terbaring ngos-ngosan. Baju yang membalut tubuh mereka telah berubah kumal dan berlipat-lipat. Baju Sasuke yang mulanya harum dan rapi berubah menjadi kehitaman bekas debu. Beberapa bagian sedikit koyak akibat terjatuh di lantai lapangan.

"Sasuke pasti menang."

"Seribu yen buat Kiba."

Siapa sih yang memanfaat keadaan dengan bertaruh seperti itu? Mari kita menuju pojok utara lapangan, di lantai dua, beberapa orang dewasa tengah melakukan taruhan : Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, dan Iruka. Keempatnya adalah _guru_, tapi guru kan juga manusia, perlu hiburan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, yang namanya pertarungan itu termasuk hiburan, kan? Lihat itu adu ayam jago, adu kambing, adu domba, bahkan adu sapi. Tapi… Sasuke dan Kiba kan manusia? Helloooo… guru-guru stress. Sudah dipastikan jika kepala sekolah pasti akan menghukum mereka berempat karena tidak menghentikan perkelahian antar murid tetapi malah menjadikan mereka objek pertaruhan.

"Dua ribu yen untuk Sasuke."

"Ts… Tsu… Tsunade-sama?"

Ya… akhirnya kepala sekolah pun turut ambil bagian dalam pertaruhan itu. Si kepala sekolah tak mungkin melewatkannya. Ini Sasuke yang sedang dipertaruhkan. Ia harus tetap mendukungnya meskipun mereka sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apan. Si Tsunade kan mantannya Sasuke.

Apalah kata dunia jika orang-orang yang seharusnya bertugas untuk menunjukkan jalan yang benar malah bertingkah salah dengan taruhan?

000

_Bugh… bugh… bugh…_

Kedua siswa itu saling menghantam satu sama lain. Peluh mereka bercucuran. Lebam di sana dan sini. Luka di sana dan sini. Perih di sana dan sini. Kain robek di sana dan sini. Debu di sana dan sini.

"Gue… enggak ngizinin elo… pacaran sama Hinata… hosh… hosh…"

_Buagh…_

"Siapa… elo… huh? Ngelarang… gue… hosh…"

_Buagh…_

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Kiba! Kiba! Kiba!"

Perkelahian terus berlanjut. Tiada seorang pun yang melerai mereka –bahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sebelumnya bergulat. Keduanya malah tenang duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil sesekali memotret kejadian itu dengan ponsel masing-masing yang masih tergolong keluaran terbaru. Keduanya bahkan turut bersorak sorak mendukung jago masing-masing. Hilang sudah rasa kesal terhadap satu sama lain. Tangan mereka pun saling merangkul satu sama lain –akrab.

"Kiba! Sasuke! Berhenti!"

Suara itu…

Suara itu mampu menghentikan gerakan kedua objek tontonan para siswa itu. Suara itu memang pelan, tapi punya efek yang luar biasa. Gerakan tangan Sasuke yang tertuju pada pipi Kiba dan gerakan kaki Kiba yang hendak menendang perut Sasuke berubah menjadi _slow motion_ sesaat sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. Suara-suara yang sebelumnya berdengung di sekitar mereka pun iya. Sebuah jalan tampak tercipta di sebuah sisi penonton. Hinata yang diikuti oleh Ino tampak berjalan ke arah dimana Sasuke dan Kiba. Keduanya berselimut peluh. Pipi mereka tampak memrah setelah berlari-lari.

Sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi ketika Hinata berhenti di depan keduanya. Ia menangis.

"Kenapa kalian berkelahi gara-gara aku?"

"Hinata…"

Kiba memotong ucapan Sasuke segera setelah Sasuke mengucapkan nama Hinata –sahabat tercintanya itu, "Aku tidak ingin dia berpacaran denganmu. Dia bukan laki-laki yang baik."

"Kau!"

_Buagh…_ siapa sih yang enggak marah dibilang bukan laki-laki yang baik? Begitu pula Sasuke. Ia memberi sebuah bogeman mentah yang pastinya akan menambah memar di pipi Kiba. Kiba yang tak siap pun jatuh. _Bum_. Di sisi bibirnya, darah tampak keluar dari bagian yang sedikit sobek.

Sementara kedua laki-laki itu dalam keadaan panas, air mata telah menggenangi mata Hinata.

"Kumohon…" cewek berambut panjang itu jatuh terduduk, menundukkan kepala, dan memohon, "Izinkan aku berpacaran dengan Uke-kun."

Jika kalian ada di TKP, kalian akan merasa melihat adegan dorama yang melankolis di sana. Sungguh mengharukan dan memaksa penonton untuk sekadar berkedip agar air mata tak tumpah.

"Nata-chan…" pandangan yang penuh kemarahan itu pun melembut, "Izinkan kami bersama. Aku dan Nata-chan." Sasuke yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi itu pun tak sungkan lagi untuk turut berlutut di depan Kiba, mengikuti pujaan hatinya.

"Huahahaha… Nama panggilan kalian lucu sekali, teme!" di sana, seorang siswa jabrik berambut pirang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya sebelum Ino menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah kado kecil padanya.

"Sakit, Inooo…"

"Bodoh."

Setelah itu hening. Tiada suara yang terdengar selain dedaunan yang bergesekan dan gemerincing ring basket. Tiada seorangpun yang berani bergerak. Yang ingin bersin menahan diri. Yang ingin buang gas alias kentut juga menahan diri. Yang ingin bernafas juga menahan di… -lupakan yang terakhir tadi. _Breathing is a must_.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

_Tekotek kotek kotek… anak ayam turun sepuluh… mati satu tinggal sembilan…_

Suara yang tidak asing –bagi kita- itu berkumandang memecah keheningan. Keringat dingin mengucur di kening Sasuke. Tampaknya, ia lupa mengganti profil hapenya itu menjadi 'silent'. Alhasil, sekali lagi Naruto tertawa terbahak. Namun, tatapan Sasuke yang seperti peluru senapan membungkam Naruto segera ketika keduanya bertatapan mata.

Bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar, "Itu tadi suara apa, ya?"

"Ihhh… ringtone hape siapa sih? Jelek amat… ngeganggu momen penting kayak gini…"

"Itu tadi kayaknya dari tengah lapangan. Ringtonenya Kiba kali? Apa Sasuke? Atau Hinata?"

"Enggak mungkin… Masak orang keren punya ringtone hape yang enggak keren. Kamseupay deh."

_Blah…blah…blah…_

"Ehhm…" Sasuke berdeham keras untuk menghentikan suara-suara aneh nan menyebalkan tentang ringtone tersayangnya itu, "Jadi?"

Kiba tak menghiraukan Sasuke. Ia malah bertanya pada Hinata dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apa benar kau menyukai Uchiha ini?"

"Iya…"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Aku yakin."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Seratus persen yakin?"

"Iya. Aku benar-benar yakin, Kiba. Seribu permil yakin. Lebih yakin daripada menjawab pertanyaan 2+2."

"Huh, apa boleh buat... Jika kau memang yakin… aku menyetujuinya. Tapi jika Uchiha ini menyakitimu, aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkannya."

Hinata terlihat sangat senang sehingga memeluk Kiba dengan pelukan ala beruang. Hal ini membuat Kiba tersenyum dan menepuk kepala sahabat kecilnya itu dengan bangga, "Ternyata kau sudah besar sekarang…"

"Ehm…ehm…"

Diam-diam, ada seseorang yang merasa cemburu di sana.

"Lo cemburu, eh? Gue sama Hina cuma sahabat, kok. Ingat kata-kata gue tadi. Lo gak bakal lepas dari neraka kalo lo bikin Hinata sedih. Neraka lo adalah gue. Camkan itu."

Finally, Sasuke mendapatkan restu dari sahabat Hinata itu. Apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Bukan hanya sekedar susah untuk mendapatkan restu dari Kiba. Ia harus mengorbankan modal utama daya tariknya : ketampanan. Lihatlah rupa Sasuke Uchiha yang pagi tadi tampak sempurna dengan senyum cemerlangnya kini berubah seperti pemulung dengan baju kumal dan luka di sana dan sini. Tapi tak apalah… yang penting sukses menjadi pacar Hinata –calon istrinya dalam 6 tahun ke depan.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Kiba Inuzuka! Ruang detensi, SEKARANG!"

Ini dia, guru yang ditunggu untuk melerai mereka, guru yang termasuk killer, Anko. Ia berkacak pinggang di pinggir lapangan. Matanya tampak sedikit merah –mungkin saja sakit mata. Padahal ia turut menyaksikan adegan drama antara tiga orang objek penonton di tengah lapangan basket. Sasuke dan Kiba yang memang tak mengira bahwa ada Anko di sana langsung terdiam dan bak robot berjalan menuju ruang detensi dengan diikuti Anko yang tampak mengomel pelan, "Anak muda jaman sekarang... penuh melankolisasi, dramatisasi. Kemana juga para guru yang lain? Kepala sekolah Tsunade juga?"

Di ujung sana, lima buah pucuk kepala samar-samar terlihat.

Ketika Anko hampir keluar dari lapangan itu, ia berbalik dan bersenandung keras, "Hidan, Kakuzu, kalian juga! CEPAT!"

Berdoalah agar nyawa kalian dilindungi, hey tersangka perkelahian. Tiada yang selamat dari hukuman Anko si guru killer yang bahkan ditakuti oleh kepala sekolah.

000

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Dua insan yang tampak serasi itu berjalan beriringan melewati taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Hinata tampak seperti biasa, senyumannya menghiasi wajah yang tadinya murung melihat sahabat dan calon pacarnya bertengkar. Sementara Sasuke… wajahnya bak disiram emas 24 karat –berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari. Ia sedikit tak percaya berhasil mendapatkan calon isteri idaman seperti Hinata.

"Nata-chan… Kita resmi pacaran sekarang kan?"

"Ummm… Uke-kun… tampaknya belum…"

"Eh, kenapa? Aku kan udah dapat restu dari Ayahanda, Hanabi, Neji, Shino, dan… Kiba…" tampak jelas di suara itu sebuah kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Uke-kun kan belum dapat restu dari Akamaru…"

"…"

Watdepak? Cari restu dari Kiba yang merupakan manusia asli aja sampai babak belur begini, apalagi minta restu dari Akamaru yang 100% anjing? Oke, Sasuke, siapkan mentalmu. Belilah berbagai macam persiapan untuk menghadapi Akamaru : baju anti gigitan anjing, tulang satu kilo, atau bahkan seekor anjing betina nan cantik. Korek kantongmu dalam-dalam. Tinggal kurang restu dari Akamaru, gitu loh…

000

END (?)

000

Yaaay… \(^o^)/ Langsung bagian curcol-curcolan ya…

**Pertama**, Naw berterima kasih karena teman-teman udah ngedoain ayah Naw. Alhamdulillah, sekarang sudah lumayan bisa jalan jauh dan udah mulai terapi yang tangan kanan. Semoga bisa cepet berfungsi kembali seperti yang kaki. Masih minta bantuan doa ya…

**Kedua**, Naw mau bilang 'sankyuuu…' kepada semua reader, yang ngasih review, yang silent, yang setengah silent juga. Tanpa kalian, sebuah fic tidak ada apa-apanya.

**Ketiga**, tiap review dapat feedback. Yang login, silahkan buka inbox. Yang enggak login, ayo liat sesi feedback XD

**Keempat**, mohon bantuan kritik dan saran! (^o^)/

000

Sesi feedback (urut tanggal) :

**n **: [Danke untuk doa dan reviewnya ya :) Ayah Naw udah bisa jalan jauh sekarang, meski masih pake tongkat… Betul itu betul… Family is number one. Meskipun keadaan keluarga agak ribet, tetep number one :D]

**(spasi) **: [Thank you for the review. Hayooo… hadiah apa? *pandangan curiga* Hadiahnya kan… *lirik-lirik ke bawah*]

**Za Chan Uchiha **: [Makasih reviewnya :D Ini udah dilanjutin :) seneng kalau Za Chan suka sama cerita ini *senyum-senyum gaje*]

**Shyoul lavaen **: [Yatta… kalimat 'harga diri yang semula ada di atas langin jadi turun sampe kerak neraka' resmi jadi favorit Naw :3 Sankyuu untuk reviewnya :D ummm… mereka ngapain ya? Kasih tau ga eaps? *lirik-lirik ke bawah*]

**Sasuhina-caem** : [Kok sakit perut? Kan cerita ini engga dimakan… #plakk Naw anggap sebagai pujian, ya, reviewnya :) Ayah Naw udah jauh lebih sehat. Udah bisa jalan sampe kebun belakang, tapi pake tongkat. Udah mulai terapi tangan, lho... mohon doa lagi, ya… :)]

**Daisuke** : [Sasuke seneng dong… kan emang rambuttnya mirip sama ekor unggas. Ekor itik, bebek, angsa. Oh iya, ekor ayam juga. Jadi… *ditendang jauh-jauh sama Sasuke*]

000

_**Flashback…**_

_Sasuke duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Bajunya telah dilepas, meninggalkan baju kaosnya yang berwarna hitam legam. Sementara Hinata di belakangnya berusaha menggulung lengan bajunya hingga siku. Sebuah baskom medium ada di samping kanannya._

"_Kau yakin, Nata-chan?"_

"_Iya, Uke-kun… Aku sering melihat Ayah melakukannya."_

_Dalam hati, Sasuke riang gembira sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Pantas saja ayah Hinata tampak cerah dan muda. Ternyata inilah rahasianya. Ia sangat senang karena Hinata mempercayainya dan rela melakukan itu demi dirinya. Hilang sudah segala penyesalan ketika berbohong pada Neji. Kalau ia tahu Hinata akan melakukan sesuatu seperti ini, ia dengan senang hati berbohong kepada Neji. Sebodo amat sama dosa... kan berbohong demi kebaikan gak begitu berdosa. Tetep dosa sih… tapi…_

_Hinata mengambil sebuah sisir dengan kepala tengkorak diujungnya kemudian perlahan-lahan menyisir rambut calon pacarnya itu. Sepertinya, rambut itu sedikit lebih panjang dan kusut dibandingkan terakhir kali mereka bertemu._

"_Uke-kun…rambut Uke-kun keliatan gondrong…"_

"_Apa iya?"_

"_Iya."_

_Hinata pun memberikan sebuah cermin pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan serius memperhatikan panjang rambutnya itu. Memang terlihat gondrong._

"_Kau mau memotongnya?"_

"_Ummm… tapi aku enggak pernah ikutan les potong rambut…"_

_Emang potong rambut pake acara les segala ya? Potong aja kayak potong kertas gitu. Gampang kan? Sasuke memajang senyum sejuta watt-nya itu. Ia gemas melihat Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah. Menggemaskan seperti boneka Barbie yang sering ia mainkan bersama Itachi ketika ia kecil dulu._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Nanti Uke-kun yang ngasih tau dipotong seberapa panjang."_

_Hinata pun mengambil sebuah gunting dari meja belajar Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengambil sejumput rambut berwarna biru dongker itu. Sasuke mengawasi apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata kepada rambutnya itu melalui sebuah cermin. Ia percaya pada Hinata. Ia percaya bahwa Hinata tak akan menghancurkan rambutnya. Tapi tentu saja ia akan membantu dengan mengarahkan seberapa panjang rambut yang perlu dipotong._

"_Kebawah sedikit."_

"_Begini?"_

"_Ya."_

_Kresss… dan sejumlah rambut pun jatuh di seprai yang mulanya bersih itu. Setelah sesi potong memotong rambut itu selesai, Hinata menyuruh Sasuke untuk berbaring di tempat tidur itu dengan kepala menggantung di pinggir. Selembar kain telah diletakkan di dekat tempat tidur. Dengan hati-hati dan penuh perhatian, Hinata menuangkan cairan hitam pekat pada rambut Sasuke. Perlahan namun pasti, ia memijat kepala Sasuke dengan tujuan meresapkan cairan hitam pekat itu. Cairan itu tampak menjijikkan, namun beraroma lumayan wangi. Dengan aroma yang enak dan pijatan dari Hinata, Sasuke seperti dibawa ke surga. Ohhh… senangnya… jadi terasa relaks…_

_Nah, itulah mengapa Sasuke tampak berbeda, terutama di bagian rambut. _

_**Flashback ends…**_

000

"Kiba. Cepat masuk ke rumah. Sudah malam!" suara Kak Hana sampai di telinga Kiba yang tengah memberi makan Akamaru.

"Iya, Kak. Sebentar lagi."

Ia menggaruk-garuk telinga Akamaru. Kemudian bulu lembutnya itu disisiri dengan jarinya. Sekali-kali, dielusnya penuh sayang.

"Akamaru, kalo si Uchiha datang meminta persetujuanmu, jangan mau, oke? Gigit saja dia. Takut-takuti dia sampai lari terbirit-birit!"

_Woof… woof…_

Wah, Akamaru termasuk anjing cerdas dan penurut. Ia pasti akan membuat Sasuke lari terbirit-birit.

"Bagus. Jangan sampai ia bersama dengan Hinata!"

Ya, dan dimulailah rencana Kiba. Oh Em Ji. Sasuke, kau benar-benar harus menyiapkan segala macam tameng ketika menghadapi Akamaru. Tiada saksi mata yang menyaksikan perjanjian antara Kiba dan Akamaru selain angin yang berhembus dan bulan yang sedikit tertutup awan.

Jauh di sana, di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke yang tengah menekuni PR matematika merasa jika bulu kuduknya berdiri.

000

THE REAL END

000

Hayo… ada yang masih penasaran? XD

Review ya… \(^o^)/ chapter terakhir nih… :3


End file.
